The Lion King of Neo Domino City
by Feuchen
Summary: "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du in einem Löwenkostüm steckst?" [Der eigentliche Grund dieser FF, weil dieser Satz fiel ... ;)]


Ein herrlicher Tag war in Neo Domino City angebrochen, die Sonne schien, auch wenn es sonst ein wenig frostig war und eigentlich schien alles seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen, wenn man da nicht etwas zu sehen bekam, mit dem man vorher sicher niemals gerechnet hatte.  
"Jack-kun, bist du sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?", schaute Carly ein wenig skeptisch ihren Freund an, während sie neben ihm her lief. Sie war an diesem Morgen, als sie aufgewacht war, schon ziemlich überrascht worden, aber das sie Jack nun sogar draußen so rum laufen sah, kam ihr erst recht nicht mehr real vor.  
"Was soll daran keine gute Idee sein?", fragte Jack verwundert nach und blickte Carly von der Seite her an, "außerdem meinten die gestern doch was davon, dass..."  
"Jack! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kiryu, Yusei und Crow das mehr als Scherz gemeint hatten", schnitt Carly ihm das Wort ab, "du machst dich lächerlich!" Sie konnte sich innerlich wirklich nur vor den Kopf schlagen, dass ihr Freund wirklich so schwer von Begriff war.  
"Ach quatsch, außerdem, wer sollte schon was sagen? Immerhin bin ich doch wohl der King", grinste Jack sie selbstbewusst an, "und vonwegen, die meinten das ganz sicher nicht als Scherz, Carly."  
"Na sicher", schüttelte Carly leicht entnervt den Kopf. Ihr Freund war manchmal echt zu stur, dass er das nicht einsehen wollte, "ich glaube, deine Freunde werden sich ziemlich über dich amüsieren, wenn sie dich in dem Outfit sehen."  
"Werden sie mit Sicherheit nicht", sagte Jack ernst und funkelte Carly an.  
"Oh man, Jack", seufzte Carly erneut kopfschüttelnd, "du willst es wirklich ni-"  
Sie wurde in ihrem Satz unterbrochen, als ein erschrecktes "Atlas-sama" zu hören war, was eigentlich nur einer Person gehören konnte.  
Carly und Jack wandten ihren Blick fast synchron in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sahen Mikage auf sie zu kommen.  
"Hey, Atlas-sama, was machst du da?", fragte Mikage verwundert nach, "warum hast du das Kostüm da an?"  
Carly schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf und wollte Mikage andeuten, besser nichts dahingehend zu sagen.  
"Ach Mikage, na was wohl~ Ich zeige allen, wer hier wirklich der King ist", grinste Jack sie an.  
Verwirrt sah Mikage zwischen Jack und Carly hin und her, wobei sie Carlys Deutung, besser nichts mehr zu sagen, verstand und einfach lächelte. "Okay, eh, wenn es das ist, sieht gut aus", sagte sie lächelnd, "ich muss mal weiter, bye euch beiden." Woraufhin Mikage an den beiden vorbei ging und sie wieder ihres Weges alleine gehen ließ.  
"Siehst du, Carly, die hat es verstanden, warum du also nicht?", fragte Jack nach und warf seiner Freundin einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er weiter ging.  
"Du bist echt hoffnungslos!", sagte Carly und schlug sich gedanklich wieder mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Wie konnte Jack das eigentlich nicht sehen? Er machte sich doch gerade total lächerlich und das Mikage nichts weiter gesagt hatte, lag ja nur daran, dass sie Carlys Deutung auf Stillschweigen richtig wahr genommen hatte.  
"Wir gehen jetzt mal nach Satellite und meine Freunde aufsuchen, dann wirst du sehen, dass die das genauso sehen und das gestern kein Scherz von denen war", sagte Jack ernst und schritt mit Carly weiter die Straße entlang. Das er von den Passanten, an denen sie vorbei gingen, komisch angesehen wurde, merkte er gar nicht oder er nahm es mehr als bewundernde Blicke wahr, dass er eben der King war.  
Carly hingegen schwieg nur und wollte lieber gar nichts mehr dazu sagen. Jack glaubte ihr ja eh nicht, dass das alles doch ziemlich lächerlich war und das seine Freunde und die restlichen Mitglieder von Team Satisfaction ihn wahrscheinlich eher auslachen würden, dass er diesen Scherz wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Carly ging es in dem Moment nämlich so, dass sie sich wirklich zurück halten musste, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Sie fragte sich langsam auch, warum sie sich ausgerechnet in Jack verlieben musste, wenn der solche bescheuerten Sachen machte und in einem Löwenkostüm durch Neo Domino City zu laufen - und das freiwillig! Sie konnte darüber wirklich nur den Kopf schütteln, während sie Jack weiterhin folgte, bis sie an der Verbindungsbrücke ankamen und sie nun doch mal wieder sprach, auch um ihn vielleicht doch noch umzustimmen: "Jack, willst du wirklich so nach Satellite gehen?"  
"Warum denn nicht?", fragte Jack zurück und schaute Carly an, "was ist schon dabei?"  
Okay, hoffnungslos! Es war wirklich hoffnungslos Jack umzustimmen, wenn er sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. "Ach vergiss es, Jack, gehen wir." Sie setzte einfach ein Lächeln auf und schritt neben ihm her über die Brücke.  
"Du bist heute wirklich merkwürdig, Carly", meinte Jack, während er neben ihr lief.  
' _Nein, du bist merkwürdig!_ ', ging es Carly durch den Kopf, allerdings behielt sie das lieber für sich. Jack würde es sowieso nicht verstehen. "Egal, lass uns mal sehen, wo die anderen sind", sagte sie stattdessen und ging fröhlich weiter. Irgendwie freute sie sich jetzt richtig auf das Gesicht ihres Freundes, wenn er raus bekam, dass das gestern nur ein Scherz gewesen war, denn das war offensichtlich gewesen - eigentlich.  
Jack zuckte wegen Carlys plötzlichem Stimmungswechsel mit den Schultern und ging dann ebenfalls weiter.  
Sehr viel weiter mussten sie dann aber gar nicht mehr gehen, bis sie die anderen trafen, die ihnen entgegen kamen, allerdings stockten und erst mal stehen blieben, als sie Jack in diesem Outfit erblickt hatten.  
"Hey, was guckt ihr so?", fragte Jack verwundert nach.  
"Hrn~ Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du in einem Löwenkostüm steckst, Jack?", grinste Kiryu ihn an, während er sich wirklich zusammen riss, um nicht los zu lachen.  
"Hä? Ihr meintet doch gestern-", fing Jack an, wurde aber durch das Lachen der drei unterbrochen, die sich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten konnten, "-was?!"  
"Das hast du... wegen gestern... gemacht?", fragte Yusei prustend nach, "ernsthaft?!"  
"Hat er", nickte Carly für ihn antwortend und konnte nun auch nicht mehr an sich halten, auch weil Lachen nun mal doch irgendwie ansteckend war.  
"Also... wir dachten... du merkst... dass das ein Scherz... war", sagte Crow, während er zwischendurch pausieren musste, weil er zu stark lachen musste.  
"Wieso? Warum sollte das ein Scherz gewesen sein?!", schaute Jack die drei dunkel an.  
"War das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte Kiryu zurück, bevor er wieder weiter lachen musste, "nur weil... die Kids gestern... König der Löwen geguckt... haben, haben... wir das... gesagt, weil wir... irgendwie an dich hier... denken mussten..."  
"Genau, aber das du das wirklich machst", lachte Yusei weiter, "das ist doch wirklich zu komisch."  
"Das war sehr offensichtlich, dass es ein Scherz war", sagte Carly kichernd, während sie sich ein paar Lachtränen wegwischen musste, "nur für Jack nicht. Ich habe ihm mehrmals versucht auszureden, so raus zu gehen."  
"Ihr seid sooo~", knurrte Jack die vier an, "hört auf zu lachen!"  
"Geht nicht", lachte Crow weiter, "Jack, du kommst immer in so lustige Situationen. Wie machst du das?"  
"Grmpf..", brummte Jack und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Aber du solltest nicht hier draußen stehen bleiben, Jack", meinte Kiryu und beruhigte sich langsam wieder, "auch wenn es sicher witzig wäre, wenn dich noch mehr so sehen würden, aber das müssen wir dir ja nicht zumuten."  
"Stimmt, hier draußen könntest du schnell von jemandem gesehen werden, der sich nur noch mehr über dich lustig machen würde", sagte Yusei und beruhigte sich ebenfalls etwas, "wir kennen dich ja, aber wer weiß, was ist, wenn dich sonst jemand hier in der Gegend sieht?"  
"Das stimmt wirklich, gehen wir zurück", sagte Crow sich langsam auch einkriegend, "außerdem würden sich die Kinder sicher freuen, wenn sie dich so sehen."  
"Das würden sie, sicher", sagte Carly lachend, beruhigte sich aber auch langsam, worauf sie Jack zusammen durch die Straßen zogen und in das Haus, wo sie lebten.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis einige von den kleinen Kindern auf Jack zu liefen und ihn knuddelten oder sich bei ihm ankuschelten.  
"Na, zu etwas hat das ganze ja gebracht", sagte Crow lächelnd und blickte zu Jack und den Kindern.  
"Ja, auch wenn ich glaube, dass das Jack nicht wirklich gefällt", kicherte Carly ein wenig.  
"Crow-niisan?", fragte eine kindliche Stimme und blickte lieb zu Crow auf, "ist das da der aus dem Film?"  
"Hm?", schaute Crow zu dem kleinen Jungen, lächelte dann aber und strich ihm durch die Haare, "jep, das ist doch wohl eindeutig, oder?"  
"Wow!", sagte der kleine Junge dann und rannte fröhlich auf Jack zu, wo er ihn ansprang und knuddelte.  
"Den kriegt Jack so schnell aber nicht los", sagte Kiryu und grinste zu Jack herüber, "wollen wir ihn mit den Kindern alleine lassen?"  
"Ja, machen wir", nickte Carly und grinste zu Jack herüber, worauf sie sich zu viert in ein anderes Zimmer bewegten, um die Kinder mit Jack alleine zu lassen, auch wenn sie sich zu viert wohl einig waren, dass Jack ihnen das so einfach nicht verzeihen würde.


End file.
